


The Other Side 03

by 2water



Series: The Other SideSide [3]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	The Other Side 03

Atlanna Marius常说，人生有三件事不可以妥协，公正，诚实，和信仰。  
Orm Marius自知他违背了每一条。

半夜12点多，Orm依旧干巴巴睁着眼睛，通常这个时间如果没有应酬早该入睡。他舔了舔发干的嘴唇翻了个身，侧躺面对着身旁的Mera，后者正规规矩矩双手放在腹部，发出均匀的呼吸声。

“咳嗯！”他装模作样地轻咳，对方只是睫毛轻颤就没了反应，看样子已经睡熟。  
视野里是被黑蓝夜色笼罩的卧室，鼻腔充斥着Mera的香波和身体乳香味，他就这么注视着妻子的侧脸，用手指沾了点唾液探到身后。用同样的力道按摩肛口片刻后，在括约肌放松时插入指节。他闭上眼寻找前列腺，终于在活动转圈时按上了那个稍鼓的柔韧腺体。  
“呼......”酸胀感一点点从尾椎处积淀，他重新睁开眼睛，心里怀着罪恶感和更胜一筹的新奇感紧盯Mera，压抑喘息自慰后面。

随着快感和会阴部排尿般的难耐逐渐累积，Orm在黑暗中咬住下唇绷紧脚趾，看着Mera微张的嘴唇到达高潮，马眼流出了精液，后穴也颤抖着变得湿滑。

灭顶的罪恶与空虚随之淹没了他。那个下午的放纵，仿佛是Arthur在他体内埋下了一颗邪恶的种子，即使逃回了原本的生活，也无法阻止黑色扭曲的藤蔓在他的心里滋长。  
眨了眨眼，温热的泪水躺下来滑入鬓角。小心翼翼抽抽鼻子，他爬起来穿上运动服，蹑手蹑脚离开了家。

“呼——呼——”  
大腿因为疲劳开始颤抖时，他终于停了下来，视线拨开刺眼的汗水看过去，前面就是那个公园。  
所谓的“同性恋聚集地”，调查员的重点观察对象。  
此刻是凌晨两点过半，城市陷入死寂的沉睡，但Orm清楚里面还有些灵魂正精神百倍地寻觅着契合的相似体。

他沉默地在小路上前进，草坪中不知是在吸烟还是在调情，亦或是做着些不可言说勾当的男人都齐刷刷将视线扫过来。  
运动套装，大汗淋漓，目光闪躲，可疑至极。  
但他湿漉漉的金发，夜色也掩不住的蓝眸，雕塑般精致完美的面容，和神情中无措的脆弱感，又给了几乎每个男人一探究竟的兴趣。  
他们冲他挑眉，微笑，吹起口哨。  
Orm慌张起来，移开视线加快了步伐，他突然不知道自己想干什么，恍惚地停在电话亭旁。

手指拥有自己生命般，灵活地在白色半透明按键上按下一个号码，一串Orm以为早已忘记实际烙印在脑海深处的数字。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”的拨号声响了很久，久到他打算就这么挂断时，终于被接了起来。

“......您好？Atlanna Marius。”女人的声音带着那种从记忆里拽出来的熟悉和吻合，当然还有浓浓的倦意。  
Orm顿时有些哑然。母亲的嗓音穿过长长的电话线，像是被各种现代技术进行过无数次切割，变得有点不真实。他沉默了一会，在对方打算挂断前犹豫着开了口。  
“Mother......？”  
“Orm？”Atlanna清了清嗓子，一巴掌拍上额头的画面浮现在儿子脑中。“呃......嘿，现在几点？哦上帝！怎么这个时间打来了电话？”  
“Mera让我跟您问声好......我现在正在准备竞选。”  
“哦——嗯嗯，我听说了......这不是你家的号码啊，你现在在哪儿？”  
“中央公园。”他深深吸气，用余光扫视不远处亭子里的男人。  
“公园？为什么要这个时间在那种地方，你自己一个人吗，Mera呢？”  
“她还在睡觉。”  
“唉——Orm，回家去，别在那种地方晃悠了。”

Orm紧紧皱起眉头，一股强烈的脆弱无助感袭击了他。身着白衣白裤的人影，墨绿色擦花的黑板，还有吱呀作响的双层床在他的眼前晃动。  
“Mom......”他使劲一吸鼻子，倒是激出了两滴泪，沿着泪沟混进鼻涕里。“Mama......”  
“怎么了？”Atlanna又叹了口气。  
“父亲到底是为什么，要把我送到那个项目......那个夏令营去？”  
“什么......”

“我是同性恋。”他很急促地说出来，又马上捂住嘴，在掌心抽噎。“哦——直接说出来真尴尬。”

Atlanna愣了许久，发出些毫无意义的单音节，Orm都能想象出她瞠目结舌的样子。  
“......你知道为什么，因为你总是办些意义不明的傻事。当时的事情，还有你现在说的话，都愚蠢透了。”Atlanna像是生气了，“你喝酒了吗？大半夜打电话来就是为了惹我不快？或许我之前对你的政治方向很不支持，给你难堪了，但也没必要这样恶作剧。”  
“不，妈妈......”  
“回到你妻子身边，现在，马上。不要继续这毫无意义的电话了，好了，再见！”  
咔哒一声，忙音滴滴滴传来。

咸涩的液体不断从眼眶冲出，顺着皮肤流进嘴巴。Orm承认自己有一瞬间感到轻松，可随之而来的是更严重的挫败感。

灵魂深处的本能正告诉Orm他需要些刺激来摆脱此时的情绪，比如酒精，比如性爱。  
擦擦眼睛抬起头，一个浓眉大眼的东欧男子歪斜身体靠在电话亭门外，对上Orm眼神的瞬间挑了挑眉。“嗨，honey~怎么一个人在这儿哭哭啼啼的？”  
呆滞地盯了对方几秒后，Orm摇摇头说了句“不好意思借过一下”，狼狈地逃离了这个地方。

 

“感觉怎么样？”Mera帮丈夫正了正左胸手帕袋处的胸牌，仰起脸有点忧虑地打量对方蜡黄的面容和眼睛下的暗黑与眼袋。  
“我大概是太紧张了。”Orm故作轻松地笑笑，“或许该请化妆师来遮一下。”  
“是个好主意。听着，爸爸说这是你竞选议员非常关键的一场演讲，不仅有你的支持者，其他民众、政客、媒体，都会在场，把握好这次机会。”  
Orm附和的模样些许心不在焉，他不喜欢妻子这种教育式的鼓励。

“四十分钟的演讲，然后是媒体提问，我们把今天能拿到的问题整理了一下。”Vulko把几页装订好的纸塞进Orm手中。“你先去休息室吧，我们还要去大厅里监督一下进度。”

金发政客独自待在空旷的休息室，身体陷入黑色的皮革沙发。他告诉自己不要叹气，却还是听见了连连的叹息声。不知何时开始，成为议员，竞选司法部长，已经不再是每天占据他思想的头等大事。  
外面有那么多人在为了他的权力而奔波，还有数不清的身穿蓝色t恤的志愿者拿着小旗子和宣传册替他们英俊冷静富有实力的检察官先生四处游说，可他自己却满脑子都是那点微不足道的伦理与个人取向的挣扎。  
闭上眼睛进行了几次深呼吸后，Orm总算冷静下来，拉紧领带起身准备去茶水间弄杯咖啡。

他在走廊的暗红色地毯上快步走着，胸膛里满是那种重新振作的昂扬，脑子里已经开始专注地设想一会发言时会应对怎样的状况。  
这导致他完全没注意一只手从右侧开着的小门里伸出来，一把抓住他的胳膊将他整个人用力扯了进去。

一片漆黑中，门在背后哐得关上，身体被按在墙上，这场景似曾相识。  
Orm因为惊吓而提着一口气不敢出声，对方也没有说话，但从鼻子里喷出来的气息节奏还是带来一种熟悉感，这让Orm缓缓放松了肌肉。  
眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，深蓝色的空间中，可以描绘出狭小杂物间中的铁架，堆积在墙角落满灰尘的纸箱，和对方魁梧高大的身躯。

“Arthur。”他说的有些无奈。  
“检察官先生。”男人咧开嘴露出一排牙齿。  
“你怎么会出现在这儿？”  
“志愿者，你的团队还真是饥不择食，只要说一句我是Marius先生的支持者，什么人都会放进来了。”Arthur抓着Orm的手放在自己的胸脯上，让他感受自己身上蓝色志愿者t恤的布料。  
“唉——你瞧，Arthur，我不知道你想干什么，但今天真是很重要的日子。如果你是想来砸场子的话，很抱歉，我的安保团队会在任何情况发生前将你扔出去的。”  
“为什么要这么看待我？我可不是个捣蛋鬼，只是一个......倾慕伟大检察官的小透明罢了。”男人干涩粗糙的嘴唇蹭上Orm的侧颈，“是不是很想念那种感觉了？”  
“放开我。”Orm语气中不夹杂感情地命令，即使他的臀部肌肉已经不自觉地绷紧。  
“嗯......”Arthur若有所思的点点头，“别这么冷淡，看在你前两天自慰完跑到公园里哭鼻子的份上，我这可是来提供帮助的。”  
Orm震惊地瞪大眼睛，又马上换回轻蔑的视线，“我可以起诉你。”  
“不，你不会的。”

男人的嘴唇找到他的，舌头不由分说顶开Orm并没有认真紧闭的牙齿，将唾液灌进对方嘴里。Arthur口腔里有Orm讨厌的烟草混杂烈性伏特加的味道，刺得舌头麻麻的发疼。但他的吻技可谓高超，翻搅吸吮了几下后，原本全身都在抗拒的检察官就软了腰，两个人紧贴的下身也能感觉到勃起的硬度。

“舒服吗？”Arthur轻声问，舌尖卷掉挂在彼此下唇的唾液丝。  
“......放我走。”即便呼吸已经错乱，Orm还是紧紧抓住理智说道。  
“Oh~宝贝儿......”Arthur的手掌磨蹭着Orm的脸颊，然后滑下去，用力抚摸他结实的肩膀，隆起的前胸，因紧张绷出浅沟的腹肌，浑圆的屁股，然后挑逗般若即若离地贴着Orm裆部。“你这个样子，真的还能走得了吗？”

Arthur在黑暗中蹲下，认真地解开Orm的腰带和拉链，把黑色的高级西装裤拉下来褪到膝窝下，然后隔着黑色红边的内裤舔上那团鼓包。

Orm抖了一下，向后倚在或许并不干净的墙上，带着纵容的意味。

口水将棉质布料浸湿后，Arthur耐心地勾起嘴角把Orm的内裤一点点拉下来，禁锢其中的阴茎弹出来。感受到这个家伙的迫不及待，男人抬头用自己金色的眼睛戏谑地盯着Orm的下巴，随意地将蓬乱的长发拨开后，伸出舌头舔上两个沉甸甸囊球之间的沟壑，向上沿着阴茎根部滑上敏感的龟头。  
他喜欢Orm性器的样子，几乎可以用漂亮来形容。苍白的肤色决定了阴茎也是没什么色素沉淀的浅色，割过包皮每天都会认真清洗的柱身泛着层兴奋的粉色，龟头红通通地吐出一小团清液。  
没等Orm泄出喘息，Arthur就张开嘴把龟头含入口中。  
他富有技巧地让前端抵触侧面的粘膜，将脸颊顶得鼓起来，上下的磨牙轻轻来回摩擦龟头与柱身连接部位敏感的环带部位，然后变换角度，用柔软又粗粒的舌尖钻弄揉搓马眼。

酸麻的快感爬上阴茎，Orm无力地垂下头与Arthur亮晶晶的眸子对视。明知道正在被戏弄，他还是摆脱不了这种强加的快乐。

Arthur的口腔很热，吸吮时紧窒又舒润，像含一根冰棍一样把Orm的阴茎往里咽，滑溜溜的柱身就随着吞咽的动作挤进他喉间，夹得龟头又麻又疼。他做的很轻松，完全没有Orm上次替他口交时那种不适和狼狈。把整根茎身涂满唾液的同时，Arthur还用生有硬茧的指尖去揉搓Orm的囊袋，手指夹住其中脆弱的柔韧圆球把玩。  
吸吮到Orm的阴茎越来越涨，感觉快要高潮时，Arthur却突然吐出了柱身，换成轻轻咬着前端，手指缓缓撸动根部，刮下柱身上黏黏糊糊说不清是什么的体液。  
空虚感来袭，Orm茫然地低头，下意识扯住对方的头发往自己阴茎上按，确被一把掐住手腕转到一边。  
这让他感到有点不公平和委屈，明明之前Arthur就发着狠往自己喉咙里撞。

像是安慰他，Arthur捏了捏那两团臀肉，湿漉漉的手指在紧收的穴口部位摩擦。  
“Arthur......”Orm又紧张起来，手指焦躁地把对方垂下来的头发拨到耳后。他的身体在期待着被进入，可现在的情况是绝对不允许的。

“别担心。”Arthur抓住耳边的手，另一手趁这个空当刺入肛口。括约肌立即收缩着夹紧他的指节，男人便安抚地继续舔湿淋淋的柱身。“唔......Ormi，经常玩自己那里吗？”  
“别...那么叫我。”  
Arthur笑起来，喉咙的震动传到口中的阴茎，连带着Orm的下身都跟着发颤。

唾液和源源不断渗出的前列腺液让手指在后穴中活动得愈发顺畅，肠肉变得绵软火热，又湿又黏，在Arthur探索着旋转弯曲按压腺体时瑟缩着吸住他。

前后一齐被刺激玩弄的体验已经超越了快感，Orm渐渐意识到双腿已经要支撑不住身体，电流将下身和腰臀都刺得麻木酸软。  
黑暗中，声音变得更加鲜明。水声清晰地传进Orm耳中，噗叽噗叽，越来越响。温热的液体甚至让他的股间都变得湿滑泥泞。  
三根手指在柔软的肠道里抠挖翻搅，那个洞口逐渐被手指操开了，虚虚含成并指的形状。

“啊...... Arthur——嗯......”他想去推开那颗脑袋，却只是松松揪住头发，反倒进一步方便了对方的动作。胡子扎在会阴部细嫩的皮肤上，刺刺的发痒。  
阴茎上的吞吐越来越深，速度也逐渐加快，Arthur卖力地收紧两颊的肉取悦Orm。后穴里的前列腺几乎要被他揉搓得肿胀起来。  
Orm的喘息声混着呻吟乱了节奏，放荡到让人担心走廊的过客都能听见了。

金发男人的腰剧烈抖了几下，射在Arthur嘴里，肠肉也挤压出一大股粘液。

Orm虚软地靠在墙上，费力喘息。他的下身舒服得简直要失去知觉，没注意到Arthur在黑暗中默默吞咽了他射出的精液。  
夏威夷男人站起身，他也有些累了，身体压在Orm胸膛上，蛮横地跟他接吻，交换的唾液全是精液的腥味。即使有些排斥，Orm也还是任他闹着，算是对这次绝妙的高潮表示满足。

“爽了吗？”  
低沉沙哑的嗓音贴着他耳廓问，舌尖伸进Orm耳道中挑逗地抽插。  
“嗯......”耳朵的酥痒让他浑身发麻，紧闭着眼迷迷糊糊地轻吟。  
“毕竟你还要演讲，我就不做全套了。”Arthur用那种仁慈的语气说，悄悄从自己裤子口袋里摸出个东西。

余韵散尽，出了层薄汗裸露在外的大腿和屁股感觉冷了。Orm不适地扭动几下，准备推开压住自己的重量提上裤子，他离开的太久了。

一声轻笑噗得炸在耳侧，某个椭圆形的物体就被一股力道摁着滑进后穴。

“呃啊！”Orm瞪大眼睛。他知道那是什么，一个不满小凸起的，橡胶制的前列腺按摩器。  
“拿出去。”  
Arthur只是把那个小东西又往里推了推，特意买的粉色的呢，浪费了可不行。  
按摩器碾压过里面还高热颤抖的肉壁，逼出了Orm一层眼泪。他猛地握住Arthur手掌，直直看着对方的眼神里满是乞求。

“听好了，Ormi宝贝儿。”Arthur咬着他耳廓的软骨，“不希望自己的事情露馅的话，就乖乖夹着这个东西去演讲，我不会去捣乱，你也不必警惕性这么高。”

“不行......”  
“别忘了，我还有你那么多的小视频。知道吗，我自己在家的时候，都是靠看你的性爱录像才能撸射。”

Orm发现自己竟然并不因此感到惊讶，甚至有点兴奋地夹紧了屁股。

“别偷偷拿出来，我一直看着你的。”笑着拍拍Orm的臀瓣，Arthur拉开门走了出去。

 

去卫生间擦干净屁股上的液体，Orm自暴自弃地把沾满滑腻粘液的卫生纸扔进垃圾筐。他洗手时看着镜子里自己的脸，决定还是找人用粉底把这糟糕的脸色遮一下。  
肠道里的东西异样感很严重，但还不至于不能忍受。Orm也不明白自己怎么就这样轻易地接受了Arthur的要求。那个大约两根手指粗的东西随着走动在里面晃动摩擦肠壁，但他还是很快适应了那种半吊子的酸麻。

半小时后，他走上演讲台，竭力掩饰着步伐的颤抖，总算还是挺起胸膛站在众人面前。Orm Marius，就该是一个领导者，一个在任何意外面前都雷打不动保持冷静与智慧的男人。  
他微微昂起下颚，微笑着扫视，实际是睥睨台下。

直到他看见后排坐着的Arthur Curry。  
男人抬起胳膊，晃了晃手里握着的白色遥控器。

 

TBC


End file.
